


Drawn to Darkness, Blinded by Light

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Born from both darkness and light Seungkwan had always struggled with who he is. He was always taught that demons, like his father had been, were evil. But when he meets a demon by the name of Mingyu he can't help but feel drawn to him.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a good idea to start another on-going fic? Probably not, but I felt stuck today and I needed to write something different from my other fic so here we are. I've had this on my 'to write' list for a long time now.
> 
> EDIT: I just noticed I forgot to click 'multiple chapters' when I first posted this...it's multi-chaptered!

Seungkwan was sitting at the edge of the forest, overlooking the meadow. It was covered in a blanket of mist at the onset of the dusk. He liked this time of day. No longer light, not yet dark. An almost ironic case of symbolism considering who he was. What he was.

Born of both darkness and light, never quite fitting in on either side of the spectrum. His father had been a demon; malicious, murderous, and cruel. His mother a child of light; kind, benevolent and naive. His father had manipulated his mother, tricked her into giving him her love. Seungkwan himself the result of their taboo affair that ended with both of their untimely deaths.

This was all based on what Seungkwan had been told and had heard over the years. The stories were always the same. Darkness is evil, the light is good. But what did that make him? He had been raised by his mother's eldest sister and her husband. They had always been kind, as was their nature. But no matter how much they tried to make him feel like he was just like them, Seungkwan had always felt that he wasn't. He always felt like the darkness cast a shadow over him. As if he was always standing in the shade, being able to see the light and be seen by it, so close but never truly part of it.

He wasn't exactly a true outcast. Seokmin, his cousin in blood, brother in heart, was the brightest light Seungkwan had ever witnessed. Being near him made him feel warm and accepted without requisites. Almost as if the darkness was swallowed, washed away by the light pouring from his existence. Combined with the other friends in his life it was almost enough to make him feel like he was who he was supposed to be in the place where he was supposed to be at.

Yet sometimes he needed to get away. He needed these moments of solitude to recharge. He couldn't quite explain it, but every once in a while he felt overwhelmed by who he was. Usually triggered by things that reminded him of how he was different. A story being told about evil and dark beings and the glances cast in his direction that others didn't think he saw; instances where he was reminded of the fact that his powers of light were significantly weaker than those of his friends; being scared of his own emotions.

It was at times like those that he came to the meadow. Sometimes at dusk, sometimes at dawn. He felt the most comfortable coming here by himself and he had never told his friends that he came here. Hansol being the exception. Although he hadn't really meant to tell him. Hansol had caught him coming home one night and asked him where he had been. Seungkwan never lied to Hansol and had told him about the meadow. Hansol had been understanding and had always respected Seungkwan's occasional need for solitude.

Seungkwan was torn from his hazy thoughts when he became aware of a presence close by. It didn't feel like someone he knew. Who would be here at this time anyway? Apart from animals and the odd tree spirit, Seungkwan had never happened upon anyone during the hours he had spent there over the years. Weary of the source of the sound he stood up without making any sound of his own.

As he followed the rustling of the leaves he could see the shape of someone, or something, down by a bush. He couldn't make out what they were doing and he got a bit closer. As the creature straightened up Seungkwan froze. He knew what kind of creature this was. The same kind his father had been. A demon. In all his life he had never met one. He had heard descriptions, seen pictures, but never had he encountered one in the flesh. He hadn't expected a demon to be so beautiful. Seungkwan had a hard time deciding if he was more disturbed by the fact that he felt an instant attraction to this demon or that this creature, who was supposed to be everything that is wrong and evil, did not appear to be anything like that. In fact, this person was apparently helping out a rabbit that got stuck in the bushes. The demon smiled at the animal after freeing it, stroked it's long ears and watched it hop away after setting it down onto the forest floor.

Seungkwan took another step, drawn to him. The sound of a twig snapping. The demon's eyes instantaneously upon him. He jumped up and stared at Seungkwan with wide eyes. He was tall and handsome by anyone's standards.

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Seungkwan spoke.

“That's okay. I was just helping out that rabbit...”

“Yeah, I saw.”

“Do you live here?”

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

If Seungkwan were to listen to everything he had been taught he would have ended the conversation right then and there and return home. But the man in front of him was too intriguing for him to walk away. He felt unfamiliar and yet familiar. Dark, yet kind. Seungkwan wasn't scared like he had always thought he would be when faced with a demon.

“My name is Mingyu.”

“Seungkwan.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the nights grew colder, they grew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly a slow-burn...

Seungkwan was once again sitting at the edge of land where the forest became meadow. Nothing about the land in front of him was different from before and yet everything had changed since that night. The night when he had been drawn to an unknown presence. A presence belonging to a demon by the name of Mingyu. Now no longer unfamiliar to him. Now kissing him good night as they said goodbye.

It had all started innocent enough. A simple desire to quench their mutual curiosities, to learn things that no-one in their respective worlds was willing to teach them. But curiosity turned into a true desire to spend time with the other and as the nights grew colder, they grew closer.

“It's getting cold. I'd better return home.” These were the words Seungkwan spoke right before Mingyu wrapped his arms around him for the first time. He felt his heartbeat rise. His face close to Mingyu's body, his hands awkwardly held in front of his own. The quiet of the night more present than ever.

“Here, I'm warm. Now you don't have to go.” Mingyu whispered. Seungkwan wrapped his own arms around the tall figure holding him and pressed his ear against his chest. His heart was beating fast too. This embrace was something neither of them realized how much they had craved until it happened. Seungkwan tightened his grip. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to be let go. But he knew he had to. If he didn't go home soon someone might notice he wasn't there. He knew the same was true for Mingyu.

So, slowly, unwillingly, he pulled away slightly. Just enough to be able to look up and meet his eyes. His heartbeat that had calmed down started to rise again under Mingyu's gaze. As he stared at the demon's handsome features and his gentle eyes a strange feeling washed over him. The feeling, the desire, to feel Mingyu's lips on his own. The intensity of it so overwhelming that Seungkwan feared he might collapse if it wasn't for the strong arms still holding him. An almost unbearable moment filled with immobility was ended when Mingyu leaned his head down. Their lips locked together in perfect harmony. Seungkwan parted his lips to grant entrance and his head was ablaze with emotions. Some familiar to him, such as affection, perhaps even love. But there was something in this kiss that was new to him as well. Something strong, powerful. Lust.

Never before had Seungkwan felt this way about anyone. Never before had he wanted to be close to someone in the way that he wanted to be close to the one kissing him in that moment. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of who, what, he was kissing. A demon. But when he pulled back and looked at the shy smile on Mingyu's face all of his worries were driven into a small box in an unlit corner of his thoughts.

When the nights became too cold to sit outside for hours, even with their bodies close together, they sought out shelter within the forest of their meetings. They found it in the shape of a small cottage, long abandoned by its owners. It was there that they first shared the most intimate parts of themselves with each other.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Mingyu's face as he looked down at Seungkwan's face, beautifully lit up by the light coming from the fire they had made in the old fireplace. Their eyes were caught in a mesmerizing gaze neither one of them could break free from. Neither of them wanted to anyway.

“I love you.” Mingyu said with a voice filled with heavy breaths. Seungkwan placed his hands on the back of Mingyu's head and tangled his fingers in his hair.

“I love you too.” He pulled him down so their mouths could meet. Mingyu gently reached for Seungkwan's hands and pushed them down on the floor on the sides of his head. He placed his own hands on top and their fingers joined together. Their kisses and their breathing joined together in a kind of erratic unity, strengthened with every thrust.

This time it wasn't just Seungkwan's mind that was ablaze. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Consumed by the flames of their affection. He was engulfed by love and the insatiable desire for Mingyu's touch. He closed his eyes and let it all wash over him. He was sure he would rise from the ashes. For where they had both come looking for solitude, they had found a sense of belonging in each other instead.

Afterward they lay in front of the fire. Mingyu's arms wrapped around Seungkwan. Seungkwan's head buried in Mingyu's chest.

“Do you think that what we did was wrong?” Seungkwan asked with a small voice.

Mingyu lazily stroked his hair, “Did it feel wrong?” he asked calmly. He could feel Seungkwan shake his head against his chest.

“No. More than anything I have ever done in my life it felt right.”

“Then why would it be wrong?” Mingyu's voice was gentle. He understood why Seungkwan had these worries. Unlike demons and other creatures of the dark, being intimidate with someone, in the way they had just been, was a very serious thing in the world of light. Something sacred. Seungkwan was shaking lightly and Mingyu felt the wetness of his tears on his chest. He held him tighter. “I love you, Seungkwan.”

Everytime they had lain together since that first night, the part of Seungkwan that told him he was doing something wrong grew more quiet until it completely died out. Along with that, he slowly started to question the supposed morality and the rules, written and unwritten, of the society he had grown up in. His relationship with Mingyu had become so important to him, to who he was and to who he was becoming. And yet he couldn't share it with even his closest friends out of fear that they wouldn't understand. But it was pressing on him. More and more with each passing day. So when the night came that he was sneaking back into his room and Hansol was there waiting for him, he made the decision to trust in his friend. To trust in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor conflicted Seungkwan (story of his life).
> 
> I don't know when I'll write again, but next chapter Seungkwan has decided to tell Hansol about Mingyu...how will that go.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think~


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol meets with Mingyu and Seungkwan thinks all is well. He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates on this one! It's harder to write, I guess. >.<

Seungkwan was waiting for Mingyu to arrive like he had so many times already. But this time he wasn't alone. Next to him stood Hansol. That night when he had been waiting for him to come home Seungkwan had told him about how he hadn't been spending all that time by himself. He could tell by the way the expression on the face of his lifelong friend changed that he understood that it hadn't been with one of their own. He hadn't lied about who Mingyu was, but he had purposely kept the details vague and full of yet to be answered questions.

“He is kind and gentle, Hansol. I know this is a lot I ask of you. But won't you meet him? You will see for yourself.” Those were the words that had led them to stand on the edge of the meadow in the moonlight, waiting for Mingyu to come. They turned around simultaneously as they could sense a new presence approaching. Seungkwan placed a gentle hand on his friend's arm to let him know that it was alright. He knew who it was.

Hansol's heart stopped when a tall dark figure stepped into the moonlight. The thought had crossed his mind. He feared it. He feared that Seungkwan's search for who he was would draw him to such a being. When Seungkwan told him he had been meeting with a creature that wasn't one of light he had hoped that it wasn't the worst case scenario. But now he was looking at it. A demon.

“Hansol. This is Mingyu.”

Hansol looked at the demon who had such a mysterious hold over his best friend. His first instinct was to grab Seungkwan's hand and take him away from here. But he did not. For Seungkwan's sake he stood his ground.

“Thank you for meeting me. I admit I have been curious about Seungkwan's friends. He always speaks very fondly of you.”

The kindness in Mingyu's words were confusing to Hansol and he thought he understood how it must have confused Seungkwan as well. Confused him enough to think that a demon was actually capable of true kindness.

When Hansol did not speak Seungkwan spoke instead, “Hansol, please look at Mingyu for who he is. Look at him with a mind unclouded by prejudice and horrible stories that we have been told. Do that and you will see him like I do.”

“Seungkwan has spoken fondly of you as well.”

It was through the shy expression on Seungkwan's face and the way he looked at the demon, that Hansol started to understand. Mingyu was more than his friend. Seungkwan was in love with him. The realization wrapped around his heart like an icy gust of wind. Love was a powerful thing and it had the dangerous ability to cloud one's judgment. It was true that Mingyu seemed friendly on the surface, but, unlike Seungkwan, Hansol's eyes were void of affection and in their unaffected state saw what was really happening. Seungkwan was repeating the mistakes his mother had made in the past. He had let himself get pulled in by the demon's outer appearance and smooth words and taken them to be his true self.

That night when they returned home Seungkwan felt relieved that he had told Hansol. He felt glad to have been able to share Mingyu with his friend and felt a part of the pressing weight of his secrets lifted slightly. He would allow Hansol a day or so to let the meeting sink in before he would tell him the true nature of their relationship.

Unfortunately, that was not how it went.

It was the next day, when the sun was at its brightest, that Seungkwan found himself in a room with all of his friends. Seungcheol, the eldest and most righteous of them all, invited Seungkwan to sit. He looked over at Hansol, but his gaze was avoided. No one had spoken yet, but Seungkwan already felt the taste of betrayal on his tongue. Hansol had told them about Mingyu.

Seungkwan sat down as told. The others did as well. Along with Hansol, Seungcheol and his cousin Seokmin, his friend Chan was also present. All of them had the same expression on their face. Not angry, but sad and worried. And, worst of all, a bit frightened. If it was him they were frightened of or the topic at hand, he did not know. Regardless of why, it made him feel scrutinized and ambushed all the same.

“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol spoke with his voice that was always gentle, “Hansol has shared with us about your recent encounter with a...” he paused, carefully weighing his words, “...with someone.”

Seungkwan again looked at Hansol. He did not look away this time. Through unspoken words Hansol could tell Seungkwan felt betrayed by him. It was understandable. Seungkwan had trusted him with his secret and trusted him to keep it. But this had been an issue too big for him alone.

“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol got him to look back at him, “Besides the obvious reason of why we might be concerned, Hansol told us that he thinks you're feelings for him have gone beyond friendship. He believes you are in love with this person.”

“Do you believe I'm alone in my feelings?” Seungkwan asked of Hansol. “You do, don't you? Well, your wrong. My love for him is not one sided.” He stood up. He felt the anger rising in his body. They had already made up their minds about Mingyu.

“You most likely believe his feelings for you to be genuine, but you cannot forget what he is!” It was Chan who spoke up this time.

“I know _who_ he is.”

“We don't want you to do anything that you will regret once his true nature inevitably shows itself.” Seungcheol also stood up, the rest followed.

Seokmin approached his cousin and placed a hand on his arm. “Given what we know about his kind he will try to seduce you and when you refuse to give him what he desires...he will take it by force.”

Seungkwan jerked his arm away from Seokmin's touch. Seungkwan knew the stories. Stories of demons trying to seduce others. Stories of them raping those who were not so easily seduced. It made him sick to his stomach to think that his friends thought Mingyu was capable of something like that.

“What if what he desired was what I desired also? Would you still consider it to be wrong then? Is it wrong that I-” He stopped himself.

“That you what?” Seungcheol questioned, “What did he desire? Seungkwan, what have you done?”

“I have done nothing wrong.”

“You've lain with him?” Hansol's voice was shaking. He hadn't thought Seungkwan was this far gone. “How could you do that? How could you give the most sacred part of yourself to a...a demon.”

“You are wrong about him. How can you not see that after you've met him, Hansol! Mingyu loves me! Perhaps what we know about demons isn't true or only part of the truth.”

“Don't be a fool, Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan's mind was wrapped in a haze. The looks on the faces of his friends were clutching around his heart like a hand trying to squeeze him to death. He turned away from them and ran. Ran out of the room, out of the house. He ran through the streets, not caring who looked. He ran until his legs gave out and he found himself in the forest. He sat on the damp forest floor and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -next chap a lot of drama will happen  
-not much Boogyu interaction in this chap, but it was necessary for the story to have these things in it, so...  
-comments are love


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu comes to find Seungkwan in the forest, but they are also found by the Guards of Light, come to take Seungkwan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....HI! :D
> 
> Thanks to a comment from irldirk yesterday I suddenly had a burst of motivation to continue this fic! I know it's been forever and I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be done (this writing style is fun, but it also takes a lot longer than my other stuff, lol), but at least this one is almost twice as long as previous chapters. It's very dramatic tbh

Seungkwan sat on the forest floor until the sun started to make way for the moon. None of his friends had come to find him. He was grateful for their current absence and saddened by it also. Having felt cornered and attacked he didn't want to see them right now, but he also hoped for something that would show him that he still had their friendship.

He didn't look up when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew who it was. He longed to be held by him. To drown in the comfort of his arms. But he didn't have the strength to lift his head and show him the pathetic state that he was in.

Mingyu knelt down in front of him and without the need for words knew what Seungkwan needed of him. He wrapped his arms around Seungkwan's sloped shoulders and soon felt his arms snake around him and his hands clinging at his back. He pulled him closer, hoping that the strength of his hold could convey the love he had in his heart.

It was then, just as Seungkwan was allowing himself to crawl out of his miserable pit of emotions that the silent forest was thrust into sound by the arrival of a dozen armed men. Their armor was bright and adorned with the crest of light. They were the guards of the Great Army. They were a rare sight as their services were scarcely needed in the world of light. Protection against threats coming from the outside was their primary task. Yet tonight it was the half-demon that grew up in their world who concerned them, not the demon who was still holding him in his arms.

“Boo Seungkwan, we have been ordered to take you to the High Council where you will be judged for your sinful conduct.” The commander spoke with an air of undeniable authority and void of emotion.

Mingyu did not loosen his grip. If anything he held on tighter. He had never fought against a Guard of Light, but he had heard stories of their powers and strengths. As inexperienced as Mingyu was with the ways of battle it would be near impossible to try and fight off all of the soldiers standing before them.

Seungkwan appeared to know this too. He locked eyes with the leader of the Guards and gave him a curt nod to show his understanding of the situation. However, he did not immediately give himself over to them. Instead he reached up a hand and gently stroked Mingyu's cheek. He was done hiding his love. If they were going to judge him for it, he was not going to deny it. Fighting against the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to fall he looked him in the eyes. “Wait for me if you can, my love. I cannot claim to know what will happen or how long it will take. I will not hold it against you if-”

“Enough!” The loud voice of the commander roughly ripped through his words and his hand ripped him away from Mingyu's touch. Against his better judgment Seungkwan started to struggle when they placed constraints around his wrists. He hadn't finished his words. He wasn't ready.

Mingyu lunged forward, but his path was blocked at the speed of light by two soldiers and their spears. They pushed him back and Mingyu saw no way to reach Seungkwan without the spilling of blood. He understood that provoking them further would only bode badly and would be held against Seungkwan. “Forever!” He yelled out. Their eyes met and Seungkwan stopped resisting. The guards now holding him on either side turned him away from him.

Mingyu's view was blocked by the commander who looked at him with pure disdain.

“What are you going to do to him?” Mingyu asked, not expecting an answer.

“That is none of your concern.”

“You cannot just-” Mingyu had taken a step in the other man's direction and the next thing he knew he was faced with the sharp tip of the commander's sword mere centimeters away from his throat.

“You do not get to ask questions. Leave. This forest might be neutral grounds, but if I or any of my soldiers see you here ever again we will have no choice but to see it as an act of hostility and appropriate measures will be taken. Your attempts to corrupt his heart and turn him against the light end here. You have failed. Get out of here. Demon.”

<>

Just like everybody else in the world of light Seungkwan knew about the High Council. They made all of their laws, rules, and regulations and judged those that had gone against them. The members of the Council were held in the highest regard and their convictions followed without question. Their word was as final as death. Trials were always short and punishments carried out almost immediately.

Seungkwan was lead into the prominent building that housed the Council. He had never been there before. He was still in a confused daze when he was pushed through the large wooden doors of the main judging chamber. Despite the fact that all trials were open to whomever wished to witness the proceedings attendance was always low. People of Light rather turned away from such things and fully place their trust in the Council. This trial seemed to be the exception. The seats were full. Seungkwan felt the hypocrisy of their self-claimed righteousness in all of their stares. He felt like he was scratching at the surface of the kindness, forgiveness and the power of love that they always preached and could now see the intolerance and contemptuousness underneath. However, nothing was as painful as seeing the faces of his friends there and the realization that it must have been one of them who told the authorities. The looks of pity on their faces was humiliating.

Another door opened and the voices in the room died down as the members of the Council entered and took their seats on the raised platform in front of Seungkwan. He knew their faces from the books at school and the plaques that hung in several places around the city.

In the middle sat the head and eldest member. Despite the aura of light that she emitted Seungkwan could only see her stern cold eyes.

“Boo Seungkwan, you stand before us on this day to be judged for your sins. We have learned of your meetings with a demon and are hereby accused of having lain with him. Do you deny it?”

His mouth had gone completely dry and every eye that was on him felt like a small needle stabbing his skin, but Seungkwan saw no point in lying. “I do not.”

The room filled with soft whispers. The elderly member of the council held up her hand to silence them. “In light of the fact that you have let yourself be defiled by a demon...”

The word defile angered Seungkwan. She made it sound as if his relationship with Mingyu was something dirty, as if Mingyu was some vile beast who had forced himself on him.

“...you must be cleansed. At first light tomorrow you will be taken to the Holy Springs. There you will wash away any trace of your unholy relationship with the demon. Both your body and mind will undergo the cleansing. There will be no memory of him left. Only then can you hope to return to a state of purity.”

Seungkwan's heart sank. Imprisonment, banishment, anything would have been better than this. The thought of being forced to forget him completely only for the fact of loving him felt so unbearably unfair that his legs could no longer hold him up. He fell to his knees, but was pulled up again by a member of the guard and held in place to hear the last of the judgment.

“Fellow members of the council, do you concur?” They all gave their approval with a nod.

Seungkwan looked around the room in desperation. Was there no-one who saw that this was wrong? Someone. Anyone. His eyes landed on his friends, if he could still call them that. “You can't let them do this!” His voice was shaking and hoarse. “I did nothing wrong! He is not evil! He did not _defile_ me. We only lay together because of love! Hansol, you have met him. You must have seen that there was nothing malicious about him!”

“Silence!” Another council member, a man whose friendly features did not match his harsh voice, said. “Guards, take him to a holding chamber to keep him overnight. We will proceed at dawn.”

Seungkwan felt a strong hand take him by the arm and all he could do was humiliate himself further and plead pathetically with no-one in particular. “Please, I beg of you. Please...I'll do anything, just don't make me forget him. Please...”

He grew silent as the guards walked him through the hallways. He was vaguely aware of a familiar voice in the background asking the guards to talk to him for a moment. They must have granted permission for moments later Hansol stood in front of him. Seungkwan remained silent.

“Seungkwan? I need you to know that this was not our intent. We never meant for you to get hurt. Please believe me when I say that we only want what's best for you. And maybe the Holy Springs is what is best. It won't hurt anymore.”

<>

He sat on the bed of the room he was being held in. It was a sober room, filled with nothing but a bed and a small desk and chair. Seungkwan felt defeated. That hadn't been a trial. It was merely a declaration of their judgment, already made. More than ever Seungkwan knew that this place, this world of light, was not his home and had never been so. He stared up at the window high up on the wall and as he felt the moonlight caress his face a sense of determination came over him. He stood up and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer and found what he needed. He wrote the letter he had to write and carefully put it in his pocket after he was done. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it. It was silent on the other end. He was sure there were guards, but at least they didn't seem to move around. Still, it was best to be silent. He pushed the bed up against the wall underneath the window. Next he lifted the desk and managed to make an unstable elevation just high enough for him to be able to reach the windowsill. It was near ridiculous how easy it was for him to escape, but he wasn't about to question it. He rushed through the silent night, making sure to not be seen. It was the first time he was grateful for his demon side. Demons, after all, are creatures of darkness and therefor go unnoticed in the night much more easily.

The next morning Hansol found a letter on his doorstep.

_To my friends,_

_As I write this I wonder if you can still consider me as such and I you. I ask that you do not hate me for leaving in this way. I never truly belonged in this world. Where I do belong I do not know. All I know is that it is with him. Even if they erase him and I cannot even recall his face, he would still be a part of me. I would still be hurting and I would not even know why. An unexplainable hole would slowly consume my heart until there would be nothing left of me. Of this I am sure. And so I have decided to leave. Again, I am not sure where I am going,._

_I still have love for all of you in my heart and if there is any love left for me in yours, I beg of you to let me go in peace. _

_Seungkwan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan felt betrayed by his friends, but at the same time he can understand it's hard to suddenly change their believes and what they've been taught all their lives (after all, it's not like THEY fell in love with a handsome mysterious kindhearted demon)
> 
> I wish I could say Mingyu and Seungkwan meet up and live happily ever after, but of course that's not going to happen. We already know the light peeps do NOT like demons, but how do demons feel about a half-lighty? 
> 
> Comments are, of course, always appreciated a lot ^_~ (wow this smiley is so...retro)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan finds Mingyu again and they must decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not so long, but I decided to cut it off where I did because a lot happens after this and I wanted to update.

Without knowing where to go Seungkwan ended up in front of the cabin where he had shared so much with Mingyu with. Perhaps it had been foolish of him to have come here. For there was no doubt in his mind that the guards had told Mingyu never to return and this forest was most likely one of the first places they'd come looking for him after discovering that he had escaped. Yet he felt drawn to this place and he didn't know where else to go. He felt a thin thread of despair starting to wrap around him. The reality that he had to face was that he had no clue on how to find Mingyu again.

A creak shot through the night like a bolt of lightning and Seungkwan froze, his eyes fixated on the door of the cabin. He immediately recognized the dark silhouette of his lover. Yet he was hesitant to approach him. Normally he would always sense his presence before laying eyes on him. Now he felt nothing. As if he wasn't really standing in the door opening looking at him with both relief and anguish.

Mingyu walked out and wrapped his arms tightly around Seungkwan, pulling him as close as was physically possible. He let out a shaky breath burdened with emotion. Noticing that the other man did not seem to reciprocate his touch he allowed for some distance to form between them. “Are you hurt? What did they do to you?”

“Are you truly here?” Seungkwan whispered.

Mingyu reached up and placed his hand on Seungkwan's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “I am. Of course I am.”

“I cannot feel your presence. How is that possible?”

“I've masked it by the use of magic. It won't last for long, but I had to come here in the hope that somehow I'd be able to meet you. I said it'd wait forever for you and that remains true, but I didn't want to risk being discovered and have my forever cut short by the swords of guards.”

“I do not understand. I thought only Pixie magic could do such a thing.”

Mingyu smiled sadly. “You haven't answered me, Seungkwan. What did they do to you?”

The events of the trial were still too fresh in Seungkwan's mind and he did not care to relive them. “It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now and so are you. The world of Light is not the place where I belong.”

Mingyu leaned down to catch Seungkwan's lips in a kiss. Through the intimate touch Seungkwan started feeling him again and any doubt he might have had was gone. He knew that this was right.

<>

Mingyu had led him to an edge of the forest where he had never been before. It was darker than any other part he had ever explored and the cold wind danced around him causing shivers to run down his back. Mingyu stopped and Seungkwan stared at the pure darkness. It reminded him of a passage he had read in one of his school books some years ago about portals to other places and the dangers that went with them. “Is this how you always come here?”

He nodded and held out his hand for Seungkwan to hold. “Normally those of light do not dare to travel through it. The darkness can be almost too much to endure. I believe it will be different for you.”

Seungkwan tightly held onto Mingyu's strong body as they stepped into the pitch black abyss. It felt as if the air in his lungs was replaced by cold water and all the hair on his arms and neck stood up. It only lasted for a moment and they almost immediately stepped out on the other end. Seungkwan only noticed how strong his grip on Mingyu's arm had been when he released it. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darker sky of the unfamiliar surroundings. The darkness here felt like a blanket that would prevent the sun from feeling warm even at the height of noon. Seungkwan had always felt that the warmth of the light back home had been too strong, but here it was too cold. He found Mingyu's hand again and cherished the warmth that spread inside.

“My house is only a short journey from here.” Mingyu spoke with a soft voice that contrasted the cold air. “We'll go there to rest and gather some things, but we cannot stay there. I fear my world is just as safe for you as yours is for me. We'll find the place where we belong. Together.”

They had all but taken a few steps when as if out of nowhere strong winds started to shape formless clouds around them. Out of them appeared a dozen creatures. Just like when he had met Mingyu for the first time, Seungkwan immediately understood that it were demons that stood before him. However, unlike Mingyu they felt dangerous. Their depravity weighing heavy and like walls closing in.

On instinct Mingyu shielded Seungkwan with one of his arms, but they were surrounded. He glanced around to catch their faces. Most he did not recognize, but the ones that he did were enough to tell him that this was no random occurrence. They were here with a purpose.

“Well done, Mingyu.” One of the demons stepped forward with slow steps. A rotten smirk spread across his face. “It took you a while, but finally you deliver us the half-breed.”

“What do you want, Mansik? Leave us alone.”

The other demon let out a chuckle, “Oh, drop the act, Mingyu. Stop trying to keep him all to yourself. You know I think very little of you, but I do believe you can count.”

Mansik was a demon known for his devious and manipulative ways that had earned him quite a following and the ear of those holding great power. He was someone to fear, but it proved to be a mistake for Mingyu to let his distrust of him shape his vision and lose sight of the others.

Seungkwan didn't even have time to respond in any way before a pair of sharp claws grabbed him from behind and yanked him away. Mingyu reached out to him, but was too slow. Seungkwan felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, teeth sinking into his soft skin. His veins were set on fire, his lungs collapsed and the last thing he saw before his vision went dark was Mingyu collapsing to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -As far as I know Mansik is not a name of any idol (I didn't want to use an idol for my bad guys in this one)  
-A LOT will go down after this  
-Pixie magic? Now where could Mingyu have gotten that 👀  
-Are we still believing in Mingyu's innocence or...?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan wakes up in a dark stone room filled with demons, unable to move and scared for his and Mingyu's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delay, but it was a struggle, haha. This chapter has a lot more violence than previous ones, just fyi.

Slowly Seungkwan started to open his eyes. It took a moment for his mind to remember what had transpired. With a sudden jolt his whole being filled with worry for Mingyu. He attempted to sit up, but found that he was unable to move. Ropes were holding him down against a cold stone surface. He turned his head as far as he could to get an idea of his surroundings. It was a room made from heavy stone and only dimly lit with the light of candles. The sun did not shine here. Several dark figures stood around the room. Seungkwan believed them to be the demons from before. The ones that had ambushed them. He felt the presence of Mingyu very faintly, but he couldn't tell where he was.

“You are awake, I see.” Footsteps echoed through the silence and the one Mingyu had called Mansik appeared to stare down at the young half-blood. His sharp eyes were filled with malicious intent and his smile was anything but kind. He harshly grabbed hold of Seungkwan's cheeks with one of his large hands, nails digging into skin. “Took you long enough.”

“Leave him be!”

The tight grip on his face was released and Seungkwan strained his neck to turn to where Mingyu's voice had come from. He saw him fighting his own restraints, hanging on the wall furthest away. As his eyes got used to the amount of light, Seungkwan could see clearer and he saw the dried up blood on Mingyu's forehead from where they had struck him.

The other demon ignored Mingyu and kept his eyes fixed on Seungkwan. He ran a finger down his cheek and forced his head back to face him. “Allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name of Mansik. I am a demon much more powerful than that miserable Mingyu over there and...” His finger brushed over Seungkwan's lips. “I am _very_ interested in you, Boo Seungkwan.” He seemed to revel in the look of fear that spread across the young man's face and a sly smile curled around his lips. “Tell me something, Seungkwan.” He ran his tongue over his lips. “Were you a virgin when he first fucked you?” He laughed in a sharp high-pitched tone. “Of course you were. You _Lights_ are always so uptight about who you share the bed with. Still.” He turned his attention to the one struggling on the wall. “I'm a little bit envious, Mingyu. To get to taste such rare a thing. I don't blame you for taking it for yourself. It must have been delicious to stain something as pure and confused as that.”

“Stop talking about him like that!” Mingyu bellowed.

“Like what? Are you claiming you _didn't_ enjoy it? That ramming your demon cock into him for the very first time, hearing him whimper as you went deeper, _didn't_ feel exhilarating?” He let out a chuckle and turned back to Seungkwan. “Poor little guy. Giving his precious body to someone so unappreciative of it. Or doesn't that matter to you, Seungkwan? Was the pleasure alone enough? Do you enjoy the touch of a demon on your naked soft skin?” He brought his mouth down next to his ear. Seungkwan's breath stopped in his throat when he felt fingers slip under the hem of his garb and run over his stomach. “Do you?”

“Don't touch him!” Mingyu tried with all his might to free himself, the edges of the restraints only digging deeper into his wrists and ankles.

Mansik cast his eyes up, but did nothing to increase the distance between himself and Seungkwan. “You are so easily taunted.” He straightened his back. “So much so that I don't even enjoy it.” He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a thin knife with a black hilt. Fear wrapped around Seungkwan's heart and even knowing the senseless of it, struggled with the ropes again.

“Well, now.” Mansik spoke. “Enough pointless chatter.” To Seungkwan's surprise pain didn't come when the knife was lowered. Quite the opposite. He could feel his body gaining freedom. Mansik was cutting the ropes. “Get up.”

Seungkwan was hesitant to move. The demon proved to be of an impatient nature and he reached out to harshly pull Seungkwan off the stone. He landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. He lifted his head and found Mansik's dark eyes staring down at him.

“Fight me.” He said. “Show me your skills.”

“I am not trained in the art of fighting.” He replied truthfully. All his life he had been discouraged from engaging in any of the programs at school that focused on using ones skills for combat. Whereas some of his friends had learned how to use the bow, the most he had learned were some ways of defense. Even there his power had always proved to be inferior to that of his full-blooded peers. There wasn't enough light inside of him. He stood back up and waited to see what his captor would do next.

Mansik clicked his tongue with annoyance. “I should have known. Let me venture a guess. They never allowed you to train, never allowed you to tap into your true potential.” He took a step closer and Seungkwan took a step away only to feel the edge of the stone surface pressed against the back of his legs, preventing him to widen the distance between them. “It's because they fear you, Seungkwan. They fear how much power is yet to be discovered inside of you. I can help you.”

“Don't listen to him, Seungkwan!” Mingyu's cry traveled the room. “He doesn't want to help you! He only wishes to release your power so that it can be taken from you!”

Mansik ran his tongue over his top lip and shaped his mouth into a smirk. “See? I told you Mingyu knows about how powerful you can be, Seungkwan. Don't be too mad at him, though. Us demons can't help but be attracted to power and those who possess it. Even if it yet lies dormant. Isn't that right, Mingyu?” He kept his eyes on Seungkwan, gauging his reaction.

“He loves me.” Seungkwan said. His ears were ringing. Never before had someone told him that he had the potential to be powerful, let alone to the point where he needed to be feared or desired for it. He found it difficult to think it true.

“Does that negate whether or not he is interested in your powers? You truly are naive if you believe he would only have eyes for _who _you are instead of _what_ you are.”

“Seungkwan, please. I love you. I don't care about what power you might have. I never did.”

“Well, isn't that sweet.” Mansik said mockingly. “But let's be honest here.” He broke his eye-contact with Seungkwan and started to approach the wall where Mingyu was held. “While you might not have intended to hand him over to me, you must have known we were watching you and were aware of your meetings. Yet you took him away from everything that he has ever known and brought him to our world. Weren't you just a little bit blinded by the power he carries within?”

“No! I brought him here because I love-” A heavy blow landed on his jaw and prevented him from finishing his words. The taste of blood spread inside his mouth.

“I am really growing tired of this sappy doe-eyed act, Mingyu.” He curled his lip upward in disgust and looked at him with cold eyes. “You are a pathetic excuse of a demon. The way you actively try to suppress your natural instincts disgusts me.”

“Mansik!” Seungkwan's loud voice masked the way he was trembling inside. He was frightened, but approached him with steady steps. “Leave him be! What do you care why he brought me? I am here now.”

The demon turned back around to face him. “Indeed you are. So let's test some of that power that I know you have, shall we?” Without further warning Mansik launched himself forward and took a swing at him.

Seungkwan instinctively held up his arms to protect his face, but the impact of the blow made him stagger on his feet. He lost his balance and fell back onto the stones of the floor. He could hear snickers and scoffs coming from the other demons in the room. Mansik didn't let up and Seungkwan was roughly pulled up by his arm. He gasped for breath and toppled over when a fist was buried in his stomach. Again he found himself on the floor. “You're wrong about me.” He spoke with a fragile voice. “I do not have any power. I am just weak.”

His cry of pain filled the room as a hard kick made him crash into a pillar a few meters away. Pieces of stone fell down with him from the impact.

“Fight back, you pathetic creature!” Mansik hissed.

“Seungkwan!” Mingyu was getting more and more desperate to rid himself of his bindings. Blood was running down his hands from the constant struggle.

Seungkwan got back up. He wished he knew what to do. How to fight or how to convince Mansik that he had made a mistake. He took a stumbling step forward. “I cannot give you what you seek from me. How can I give you something I do not possess?”

Mansik's eyes read anger and frustration, yet his movements as he approached him were calm and controlled. “I sincerely detest the world of light and those that inhabit it. Had you grown up here you would not be such a deplorable shell of your potential.”

A sharp pain spread across Seungkwan's left cheek and he slammed back into the pillar. Weakly he sank down, his shaky legs unwilling to hold his weight. Blood from the gash on his cheek dripped down his neck. Mansik kneeled down next to him and tangled his fingers in his messed up hair. He twisted them into a painfully tight grip and forced Seungkwan's head up. “I will bring you to the brink of death if that's what it takes. I _will_ break you and release your power, Boo Seungkwan.”

His heart was beating out of his chest. He knew that there was no way he could possibly win this. Even if he was somehow able to fight back, there were a dozen more demons still standing around them. His eyes darted around the room and landed on the door. Mingyu wasn't far from it. If only he would be able to hold them off long enough to free him and get them out of here. His pathetic attempts at using his inner light to form barriers and shields flashed through his mind. However, if anything, Seungkwan was quick and perhaps if he was quick enough there was a chance for escape. He had to try. If not, he was sure that death was certain.

With all his strength he launched his shoulder into Mansik's body and shoved him out of his way. The barrier he was able to muster up around himself was small, weak. He could feel it would not last long. He rushed to where Mingyu was, picking up the knife Mansik had used to free him on the way. Too focused on getting them out of there, he failed to question why none of the other demons were trying to stop him.

Immediately he started cutting at the ropes. Mingyu's voice encouraging him, telling him he could do this and to hurry. Both too fixated on each other they missed the subtle gesture Mansik made to the demon standing closest to them. A gesture disproportionately small to its consequences.

Seungkwan's fingers, still trying to free his lover, froze. The weak light barrier he had formed around them dissipated instantaneously. The knife fell from his hands. Mingyu watched in horror as the growing patch of red on Seungkwan's robes spread across his right side. Seungkwan took a step backwards before he collapsed down onto his hands and knees. He reached for the wound, but was hesitant to touch it. He could feel the wetness of his blood-drenched shirt clinging to his skin.

The demon responsible lifted his dagger again, ready to inflict more damage. This time a hand with a strong grip prevented him from doing so. Part of the now broken ropes that had held him back still wrapped around Mingyu's wrists. His nails had turned into a long claw-like shape and his eyes were colored a deep crimson instead of their normal dark brown.

The demon tried to break free from Mingyu's grip, but was unable to do so. He cried out in pain when his arm was twisted and his bones snapped. Mingyu threw him across the room with one hand. Before any of the other demons could attack, it was Mingyu who dashed towards the next one and slammed his head face first into the floor. In a wave all the others charged and joined the fight. Mansik was a noteworthy absentee on the battle floor.

His horrifying laugh echoed off the walls. “Well, isn't this an interesting twist.” He appeared next to Seungkwan and forced him up. “Here I was trying to bring your power to the forefront and unleashed Mingyu's instead.”

Seungkwan managed to not collapse again, body bent in half by the pain running through him. He helplessly looked on as Mingyu was fighting with the odds against him.

“Look at him, Seungkwan. Look how he's breaking bones and spilling blood. Look at his eyes. Is this the man you claim to love?”

He didn't know what to think. Mingyu had merely wanted to protect him, but Seungkwan feared what was happening to him now. Had he always been distant from the way demons were depicted in the books Seungkwan had read, he was getting closer to the blood-hungry creatures he had always been taught to fear. But that wasn't the real him. He knew the real Mingyu. The one who was gentle and kind.

“He's losing, Seungkwan. You can see that much, can you not?” Mansik spoke to him. “If you do not help him, he _will_ die.”

“Please, make them stop!” Seungkwan begged. He saw no more way out. There were simply too many for him to take on. “I'll do anything! Whatever you want!”

“What I want, is for you to tap into your power. It's the only way to save him.”

“You are wrong! I do not possess the power you speak of! Please, help him.”

Mansik's mocking laugh made the hair on the back of Seungkwan's neck stand up. “Help him!?” He screeched. “Why would _I_ help him? I detest him. No, Seungkwan. If you want him to live, _you_ will have to save him.”

Seungkwan could barely see through his tear-filled eyes, so he closed them. He had to save him. He had to try. Try and look for even an inkling of the power Mansik seemed to believe was inside of him. He tried to empty his mind and focus. Although he was not sure what he was supposed to focus on. The feeling of hopelessness grew and was taking over when a clear picture of Mingyu appeared in his mind. He could see his smile, hear his soothing voice, feel his touch. There was an unfamiliar sensation starting to run through his body. It was faint, but getting stronger.

He felt dizzy and when he tried opening his eyes his vision was different. Sharper, but as if he wasn't the one looking. He stared at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He didn't feel it. Whatever was happening, his body couldn't handle it. The power was too unfamiliar, too foreign to his system or simply too much. He lowered himself to the floor. He was unable to control his heavy breathing and he could hear small pieces of debris shaking on the floor around him. The stone underneath his knees cracked from the pressure.

“That's it, Seungkwan!” Mansik cried out victoriously. “You can feel the power welling up inside you, can you not? Give in to it! Release it! Do not try to control it, let _it_ control _you_!”

Seungkwan felt as if he was drowning in his own body. Tears of fear, frustration and pain fell from his eyes. He had to save Mingyu and he couldn't even move.

Suddenly there was a warmth spreading across his broken body. The rays of the sun wrapped around him and the overwhelming sensation of power ebbed away as he fell into unconsciousness.

He woke to the sound of the battle still being fought. He saw Seungcheol and Hansol firing arrows with their bows, Seokmin protecting them with his shield of light and Chan with his unique ability to guide the light where the others needed it the most, enforcing their attacks. The number of demons still fighting was fewer than before and his friends were close to victory. Seungkwan desperately looked around for Mingyu for he was not fighting with them. His heart stopped before it started beating at a rapid pace when he saw him in the corner of the room. He had Mansik on the floor beneath him, covered in blood. Both of them covered in blood.

Every part of his body ached, but Seungkwan found the strength to drag himself to where they were. As he got closer it was clear that Mingyu was the one in control. Mansik seemed barely able to move and was struggling to speak.

“I seem to have underestimated you, Mingyu. How could I have possibly known you had this much vileness hidden under that soft spoken surface.” He stopped to cough up blood. “So much blind aggression, so violent.” He smiled, baring his blood-stained teeth. “Namsuk will be pleased. Deliver him the half-blood and he'll reward you greatly.”

Mingyu lifted his arm and struck down, burying his claw deep inside Mansik's chest.

Mansik's insane laughter pierced Seungkwan's ears. “Do it!” He spat out, covering Mingyu's face with drops of blood. “Go ahead. Kill me. I know you want to, Mingyu! Do it!”

A shock wave went through Seungkwan's body as he watched Mingyu rip out Mansik's heart and crushing while it was still beating in his hand.

“M-mingyu?” Seungkwan said with his voice quivering, unable to keep it steady. Mingyu's head slowly turned to him. Seungkwan did not recognize the eyes he was staring into. Cold, red, bloodthirsty eyes that did not belong to Mingyu. Not his Mingyu. It scared him. But he knew he was in there, he knew he could get him back.

He got closer and kneeled down in front of him. Mingyu's eyes followed him and looked confused, unsure. “Mingyu? It's only me. It's okay now. I'm okay. You don't have to fight anymore, so please come back to me. I need you.”

Mingyu reached his hand up and stroked Seungkwan's cheek with his fingertips, wiping away the tears, but smearing it with blood. Seungkwan gently placed his own hand on top. “It's okay.” He whispered and smiled. “We'll be okay now.”

Mingyu closed his eyes and Seungkwan let out the breath he had been holding. He wanted to look around for his friends, to make sure that they were okay, but suddenly it was hard to breathe. “M-mingyu?” He was barely able to make sound come out. Mingyu's fingers, still wet with blood, were now tightly wrapped around Seungkwan's delicate throat.

He pointlessly clawed at Mingyu's arm. Tears were blurring his vision once again and it was starting to go dark.An arrow whizzed by his ear and there was a loud cry of pain. Seungkwan coughed and gasped for air. A bright light split him off from Mingyu who pulled out the arrow Hansol had shot at him and snapped it in two.

Seungkwan looked up and noticed Seungcheol had his bow at the ready and was pointing another arrow at his love. He wanted to yell at them not to hurt him. That he wasn't himself. But his voice was unable to come out. Desperately he reached up to bury his fingers in Seungcheol's strong arm in an attempt to make him stop. Seungcheol met his pleading eyes and understood. He resolutely swung his bow over his shoulder and signaled the others. He scooped Seungkwan up in his arms and they made way for the exit. Seungkwan squinted his eyes at the natural light of the outside. He was gently put down and watched, completely lost and drained, as his friends used their powers to seal the door. Trapping Mingyu inside.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oookaaay, this one was way longer than previous chapter I think, hopefully it was worth it??  
-I struggled a lot with this one, probably because I usually don't write so much action or fights or whatever  
-Seungkwan's friends showed up just in time  
-What will happen to Mingyu...how bad are Seungkwan's wounds...now what???  
-Thank you if you read this <3 Have a nice day~


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While catching their breath outside, with Mingyu locked inside, a few new demons arrive on the scene. They might have no other choice but to trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii~ Sorry this fic always takes so long to update >.<

Seungkwan lay on the damp ground while he let Seokmin heal the wounds he could. With the warmth spreading through his body he started to regain some of his strength. He kept his eyes on the sealed door and didn't even look away when Seungcheol crouched down by his side.

“We must leave, Seungkwan. We cannot be sure how long our barrier will hold.”

At this Seungkwan turned his head. “We have to help him.” His voice was broken and it hurt to speak. His bruised throat wasn't something the power of the sun could heal.

“We have to _leave_. He nearly killed you. He would have had we not been there. How can you still speak of helping him after you have seen who he really is.”

Seungkwan struggled to get to his feet He didn't accept Chan's hand for support. “What you just witnessed is not who he is. They were hurting me. He wanted only to protect me.”

“Protect you? Stop being blind and open your eyes to who he truly is, always has been and always will be! A demon who hurts, kills, incapable of genuinely loving another person. Don't you understand, Seungkwan? It's in their nature.”

“Do you truly believe that?” He looked around to the others. “Do all of you? Do you believe that all demons are inherently evil and nothing but? Because if that is so, then what about me? Am I not born with the same evil inside of me?”

“You're different.” Seokmin said. “You are also light. There is good in you.”

“There is good in him. I understand you might not be able to see it under these circumstances, but I am not leaving him. If other demons find him, there's no telling what they might do to him.”

“Seungkwan.” Hansol stepped forward. “Please listen to reason.”

“Why did you come here?” Seungkwan questioned. “Do you plan to take me back? Is that what this is? Not a rescue, but an extraction? What do you think they'll do to me if I go back? I can never return. You know this.”

“We do.” Seungcheol said. “Coming here was not a decision any of us made lightly. We expect to return home just as much as you.”

“Why?” Seungkwan cried. “I did not ask this of you. I did not ask you to abandon your homes for me. I asked you to let me go.”

“Because we love you and because you are one of us.”

“How did you even manage to get here. The portal- Mingyu said-”

His words were disturbed by a loud bang coming from the inside of the building. The heavy door shook, but stayed in place.

“We can talk later. You are still weak and I do not have the confidence that we have the power needed to fight him in this state.” Seungcheol said. He looked Seungkwan in the eye, pleading, begging for him to come with them.

“We can figure out what to do later.” Seokmin added.

“You aren't abandoning him. You are protecting yourself.” Hansol spoke.

Seungkwan nodded. His heart wanted to stay where Mingyu was, but his mind and body told him that it would be of no help to either one of them right now if he did. “Where will we go?”

The others exchanged looks and worry spread across their faces. “We aren't familiar with this land.” Hansol said first.

“Admittedly, we may not have thought this all the way through.” Chan added.

“We left in such a hurry. There was no time to foresee more than one step ahead.” Seokmin explained.

“We should-” Seungcheol started, but mid-sentence he stopped, grabbed an arrow from its sheath and turned around pointing it in the direction of an old tree that stood some meters away. “Come out!” He shouted.

From behind it stepped a young demon with his hands in front of his chest. “Easy.”

“Who are you?” Seungcheol demanded.

“Jihoon.”

“That tells me nothing.”

“You asked who I am. Jihoon is who I am. Now if you had asked me _why_ I am here you would have gotten a different answer.”

“Well? What do you want from us? Why are you here?”

“I am a friend of Mingyu's.”

“As am I.” A second voice spoke and another demon stepped out from behind the tree. “My name is Wonwoo.”

Seungkwan stepped forward. “Can you help him? He is in there and he-”

The one named Jihoon took a step forward. “You must be Seungkwan. Mingyu has confided in us about your relationship.” He scoffed. “He is such a fool. We tried to convince him to stop seeing you, but his love runs too deep. Messed with his common sense.” He looked behind Seungkwan to the building where Mingyu was locked away. “There is nothing we can do right now. From what I could sense he has lost control. He never has before and I am not sure how hard it's going to be to get him back.”

“But we can get him back?” Seungkwan was desperate for any hope to cling to. Loving him was not going to be enough.

Jihoon's had a stoic face, hiding all emotion. “Perhaps.”

Another loud bang and a crack started to form in the door. Jihoon exchanged a look with the other demon who nodded. “We will need help.”

Wonwoo took off the satchel he had around his shoulder and placed it on the ground. He opened it and reached inside.

“What are you doing?” Chan asked.

“He's going to open a portal for us.” Jihoon answered in Wonwoo's stead.

“A portal to where?” Hansol asked, trying to see what kind of magic could create portals out of nothing.

“Somewhere safe.”

“Safe for who? Why would we trust you?” Seungcheol had lowered his bow and arrow, but still had it firmly gripped in his hand.

Jihoon smirked. “Feel free not to trust us. Stay here. Wait for either Mingyu to break out or for more ill-intended demons to show up. Roam the land of darkness and drown in its coldness. Return home to your delusion land of light and be condemned for coming to the aid of a friend in need. The choice is yours.”

“I will go with you.” Seungkwan took a step closer, but swayed on his feet. Despite Seokmin's care his body was far from recovered. This time he did not refuse Chan's support and allowed himself to lean on him to stay upright. “Will this portal be safe to cross for all of us?” Perhaps he was being selfish, but after what his friends had given up for him already, he knew that if he went the others would follow.

“Most likely.” Jihoon ran his eyes over the group. “Tell me, how did you all go through the portal from light to darkness? Seungkwan I am sure was aided by his demon side, but I have always been told it is not an easy thing to do for those who are of pure light.”

“It was unpleasant.” Hansol spoke up. “But it was as if there was some sort of power pulling us through. I believe it was because our hearts were are linked in our longing to find Seungkwan and that he must have been longing to be found.”

“We shielded ourselves in as much light as we could.” Seokmin continued. “I don't think it's something we'd be able to do a second time. Not without the strong will we had then.”

“It is ready!” Wonwoo stood up to reveal a dark purple portal on the ground. It glistened and the way the different shades of purple and pink swirled inside of it was sort of beautiful. “Don't worry. It's not like the portals separating darkness from light. Traveling it will be easy.” Wonwoo assured them.

Another loud bang shot through the air. Seungkwan could feel Mingyu's presence seeping through the cracks. It was Mingyu and yet it was not.

“All right. Those who wish to live another day follow Wonwoo. It's time to pay a visit to the Pixies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I do realize Seungcheol, Seokmin, Chan and Hansol haven't even introduced themselves yet, but, eh, no time.  
-Basically Mingyu is dangerous right now because he is unpredictable and they don't know what he's capable of  
-Can we really trust Jihoon and Wonwoo  
-Who/what are the Pixies?

**Author's Note:**

> It would probably be easier to just call them angels, but I dunno...I don't feel like angel really fits...
> 
> The world needs more Boogyu.
> 
> Comments are love <3 (although this first chap is not so much of anything)


End file.
